


Siren's Serenade

by iuckingfdiot



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Merperson Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuckingfdiot/pseuds/iuckingfdiot
Summary: When a mermaid (or merman if you will) reaches a specific age, they must choose a human to drown as a right of passage. The only rule is: you must not fall in love with the human.But who knows, maybe rules are made to be broken.





	Siren's Serenade

 

Merpeople lived in the deep Atlantic Ocean out of sight of mankind, safe. Once a mermaid reached 25 they had to choose a human to exterminate, to serenade and drown in the depths of the sea. Anthony Stark,  a merman who was living off of the East Coast was nearing his 25th birthday. His father and mother had prepared and told him much about what was to come; pick a human, lure them into the sea. Easy. Well...maybe not.

 

Tony was riding a current following his father's commands to find a human. Today was his birthday and he was ready. He breached the water swimming about a mile from the shores of Long Island Beach. He had seen many sights and been all around the world, but this seemed to be the most awe-striking sight he had ever seen. The sky was a peach orange color, with hints of red and gold. The sun was setting behind tall buildings, creating a silhouette of the humans' wonderful and brilliant creations. He swam closer to the beach, there was a boardwalk along the coast and a small pier sticking out about 3 yards. He saw a chair, with a human? Tony swam closer out of the human's view. He noticed that the human was painting a beautiful representation of the sea and sunset. Tony was in awe. The human, man Tony presumed, was physically strong with crystal blue eyes and golden hair, similar to the golden features of his city down in the ocean. 

 

Tony swam up to the side of the pier, he figured that this man could be a suitable specimen for him to sacrifice. 

"Hello" Tony greeted the human. Simple, sweet, to the point. Just as his mother told him.

The human was obviously taken back, his pants fell and he rubbed his eyes. "Who, what. My God." The human started packing up his paints.

"Where are you going?" Tony said confused.

"Considering I'm hallucinating about seeing a  _merman_ I'm going home, why am I even talking to you?"

"Because my sexy body and irresistible charm are making you attracted to me?" 

At this, the human halted gathering his things and turned towards Tony. 

"I'm real touch my fin," Tony said, waggling his eyebrows.

The human sighed, but reached down and touched his tail. The man was in awe, the merman's tail was golden and red. The iridescent scales leading to a feather-like elegant fin which felt smooth and soft when the man touched it.

"Wow." The man said simply.

"So, what's your name?" Tony asked.

"Steve. You?"

"Tony" 

The man nodded his head squatting to come closer to Tony's face.

"Tell me a bit about yourself, Steve."

They got wrapped up in conversation, Steve asking about Tony's world and Tony asking about land above the ocean. Tony completely forgot about his main focus. They talked about Steve's family, his work as an artist. After they had been talking for hours, Steve asked about sexual identities and gender under the sea. Tony said that gender was a very fluid concept, and sexual identity no-one thought twice about labels. Steve told Tony about the pride parades and conflict with being part of the LGBTQIAAPP+ community. Tony discovered that Steve was just like him when it came to sexuality, 'bisexual' he had called it. Tony thought that labels were unnecessary and there should be no labels on love. 

 

By this point, it was dark and they were only being lit by the moons shine reflecting on the water and lights from the city. Tony couldn't do it, Steve was amazing, they had been talking for at least 4 hours now. He didn't deserve to die. He just couldn't. He hated to admit it, but he felt a connection with Steve they had so much in common. Tony knew there would be consequences, he would be reprimanded, a disgrace to his pod. 

"St-Steve?" Tony asked.

Steve looked at Tony with his adorable smile.

"I have to tell you something"

"Sure, you can tell me anything." The way Steve said this made Tony's heart race.

"It's my 25th birthday. On a merpersons 25th birthday they have to find a person to sacrifice, to drown. I found you and-"

Steve stood up abruptly, "You wanted to drown me? Kill me?" He scoffed, "Wow." He packed up his stuff quickly and started walking back.

"Steve! Steve no wait!" Tony pleaded, but Steve was gone.

Tony floated there in the ocean, missing Steve already. He lost everyone; it was past his birthday, he hadn't killed a human yet, he couldn't go home. He needed to find Steve. There was a spark when he felt Steve's touch when they talked it was easy and simple like they had known each other forever. 

 

Tony swam miles down the beach where the bored walk ended. There was a rumor if a merperson went onto shore they would grow legs, but it came with a cost. They would have to return to the sea within 12 hours, if not they would stay a human forever. No one had tried to do this before, everyone was afraid of the surface. There were shootings, muggings, hate, violence, it was too dangerous. Tony knew that not  _all_ the world was like that, Steve seemed kind, polite civilized. Tony trusted him. 

Tony observed the beach, making sure no one was there. He swam up the shallows, soon he was able to push himself up. His arms were sore, he had to haul all of his body weight onto the beach.  

He didn't expect the change to be immediate, but he was disappointed when after a while the change still didn't happen. Suddenly, his legs tail was split into two, yet, he didn't feel anything. He laid on the beach wiggling his  _toes_? He thought they were called. Tony tried to move into a crouching position. He steadied his balance then stood up. Legs shaking, he took a step. The night sky lit up with stars as he steadied his walk. He walked into the city, bright lights everywhere. There were big moving objects in the 'street', cars he presumed. Walking into the street he almost got run over by a yellow checkered car, until the car stopped in front of him.

"Yo! Buddy! Need some help there, come on hop in!" The driver yelled waving his hand at Tony. The cars and drivers around him honking and cursing.

Tony hurried into the car. The man in the front seat started to drive after getting a good look at him.

"There's a hoodie and a sweatshirt in the back, put that on." The driver said looking at Tony in the rearview mirror, luckily he didn't question why Tony was naked. Tony wondered if this was normal for New York.

Tony hesitated, then grabbed the human clothes and put them on. 

"So, where you headed?" The driver asked.

"I'm trying to find the person I love. Brooklyn, 569 Leaman Place." Tony stated, remembering that was where Steve said he lived.

The driver nodded. A few minutes later they arrived. "No charge. Just go find him."

Tony looked back at the driver with a questioned look on his face  _how did he..?_  The driver just smiled and drove off leaving Tony on the porch of Steve's apartment complex.

 

Tony wondered through the halls trying to find Steve's room. After a few minutes, Tony found his room. He knocked on the door hesitantly. A familiar face opened the door. "Tony? Wha-How?" Steve looked at Tony's legs. 

Tony smiled. "Please, Steve. Let me in. Let me explain everything."

After a moment of hesitation, Steve stepped out of the way, opening the door for Tony.

They sat on the couch. Tony explained the coming of age process to Steve in more depth. He apologized profusely. Steve asked about the legs, Tony told him the rumors, how he had now 10 hours. They sat in silence once everything was said. Steve leaned over to stroke the sides of Tony's face, Tony leaned into his touch. Steve placed a kiss to his lips and Tony felt a shiver of warmth erupt inside his body. 

They spend 11 hours, laughing, kissing, playing video games, eating human food, and 'fonduing' as Tony learned about that joke. 

Tony had an hour left, he spent it cuddling with Steve and repeating the phrase 'I love you' over and over again.

 

 

 

The clock struck 12 and Tony was still wrapped up in Steve's embrace, looking into his eyes and smiling. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DM me if you have a prompt  
> insta:@s.dezzi


End file.
